Dark
by Lenin
Summary: Remember the time that Hatori asked Tohru to go to the main house and talk to him privately? Remember when Hatori told her that the Sohma family was dark, dangerous and cursed and Tohru seems to stop and repeated the word ¡¥cursed¡¦? What if Tohru rea


Summary: Remember the time that Hatori asked Tohru to go to the main house and talk to him privately? Remember when Hatori told her that the Sohma family was dark, dangerous and cursed and Tohru seems to stop and repeated the word 'cursed'? What if Tohru really has a deep down and dark secret that the Sohma family doesn't know? What if she really has a very dark past and family… 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than the ones that are not part of the actual cast of Fruits Basket. 

Title: DARK 

Chapter One: Meet the cursed Honda Xeres 

Ratings: G 

Pairings: Unknown 

Author: Lenin 

It was a typical day at the typical Sohma house. 

" Why don't you stand up and fight you baka nezumi!" Kyou yelled at the top of his voice and stand in a fighting stand. " Baka neko…" Yuki replied bored. He just walks right past him and sat down on the table. " Ohayo gozimas, Yuki-kun," Tohru greeted Yuki, a sweatdrop on her head. Yuki smiled sweetly and greeted Tohru back not minding the very pissed off cat. 

Kyou was standing like a statue with nerves bulging out of his head and hands as he tried to control his temper. Shigure walk in and patted Kyou's back. " So sad isn't it Kyou?" 

" Nandayo?" Kyou growled out. " The rival of your life has become the rival of your lover's affection. How can the world be so cruel to this young man, oh the terrible pai- Ah!" " BAKA! Urusai dayo! Perverted old man!" Kyou glared at him. The two began to have an argument. It involves Shigure being bit into a plump. 

Tohru has a lot of question marks on her head and asks Yuki, " What is Shigure-san talking about?" " Nandemonai yo, Ittadaikimas," Yuki answered nonchalantly and began eating. 

A few minutes later, the trio is on their way to school with Tohru at the middle in order to prevent an argument in braking in among them. The two were silent; surprisingly it was a comfortable one, while Tohru hummed to herself. " Today is such a nice day," Tohru said. " Um! For a July it sure is pretty fair a weather," Yuki commented looking at Tohru and smiling. 

Tohru suddenly stop and her eyes get all cloudy. Her smile turned into frown and she drops her bag. The two boys stop immediately, look at each other briefly and turned back to Tohru. " Oy! Tohru, was is the matter," Kyou asks her, his voice laces with a little bit worried that he can't conceal. 

No response. 

Kyou frowned and so did Yuki. " Honda-san?" Yuki called out to her. He places his hands on both Tohru's shoulders and shook her a little bit. 

Still no response. 

Tohru seems to have been lost to the world. Her eyes grew more cloudy and misty as if she will suddenly cry out any time soon. 

" Oy! Tohru! Wake up. Or we'll be late for school!" Kyou yelled at her becoming more panic stricken. Yuki turned to glared at him but didn't say anything. That seems to have an effect on Tohru because she gave a little " Ah!" sound, look at Kyou and Yuki and then smile. 

" Daijou, Honda-san?" Yuki asks her concerned. " Ah, HAI, hai. Gomen. Gomenasia for worrying you. I'm fine." She quickly picks her bag up and struggle out from Yuki's grip. Tohru ran a little distance between them, stop and waved, shouting, " Hayaku! The school bell is about to ring." 

Kyou and Yuki look at each other shrug and chase after Tohru. 

That day, the Sohmas, meaning, Yuki, Kyou, Momiji and Hatsuharu, meet in the hallway. Momiji looks worried. As for Hatsuharu, well, he looks the same but his facial expression shows that he is worried a bit. 

" Ne, Yuki, Kyou, did something happen to Tohru?" Momiji asks them, his face full of worry. " Iye, none that I could remember. Doshite?" Yuki answered, knowing quite well why Momiji asks that. " Eto… you see, when we passed her, she didn't say hi to us," Momiji started. " That's all gaki?" Kyou asks him. 

" Not only that, her face was sad and she wasn't smiling. She looks absentminded and almost bump into other people," Momiji continued saying. " She also fell down the stairs," Hatsuharu plainly said. " NANI!" both Yuki and Kyou exclaimed ready to run where Tohru was but Hatsuharu stop them. 

" She's all right. Her friends caught her before she actually killed herself." 

That calm down the cat and mouse. " What is the matter with Tohru?" Momiji once again asked voicing out his worries. " I have no idea…" 

That night, the Sohma household was quiet. Well… as quiet as it can be with Mimiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Kagura, Kisa and Hiro decided to stay over there and sleep over. " AHHH! NANDAYO! Shigure! Why do all of those people have to sleep here! What is the occasion?" Kyou screamed almost in those girly high shrill. Almost. 

" Why? Are you saying that we are not allowed to sleep here? Do you own this house? Do you have the right to say who can and who cannot…" and so on an so forth did Hiro taunted Kyou. As for Kyou the only thing that was stopping him from pulburizing Hiro was Shigure, who did not wish for his house to be in pieces. 

" Now, now, let us all stay calm and not destroy the house, now do we? Kyou, it's weekend after all, let us not worry, shall we?" Shigure told everybody smiling. After a few minutes, everybody came down. Then, a rumbling sound is heard. Kisa blushed and meekly said, " Gomen, I didn't ate anything since lunch." 

Hiro look at her, noting her slightly (very slightly) paled face, then back at Shigure. " Where's that stupid girl anyway? Isn't she supposed to be here and serve us all?" " Hiro, don't act like that. Tohru is not a maid," Momiji scolded Hiro, his beautiful face worried. Kyou look like he was about to say something but stop. " Shigure, where is Tohru? Momiji told me that Tohru might be sick, that is why I came here to check on her," Hatori calmly asks Shigure. 

Shigure pretended to pout and said, " Why? I thought you were here to visit me, my lovely Hari-chan?" Hatori open his medical bag and took out a ppppreeettttyyy big injection. Shigure sweatdrop, " Um… I was just kidding, Hari-chan." 

" Honda-san went someplace she didn't want to tell me. She told me that she will be pretty late," Yuki answered the hanging question. Stepping out of the kitchen with a tray of mugs accompanied by Kagura, who held the teapot. They distribute the mugs and Kagura poured the tea. For some reason, she looks calm and in control, which was weird because Kyou is around. 

All was silent, and a very uncomfortable one too. Finally, the door open in come Tohru, who was shock to find everyone there. Momiji and Kisa immediately rush to Tohru and greeted her. Everybody else just observed her. 

Tohru looked tired than normal. Her smiles seem to be faked and forced. She looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. Hatori told Tohru to sit down as he took out his stethoscope, but she quickly delude him by saying, " Everybody must be hungry. I'll go and make something for dinner." 

With that, she quickly rushes inside the door and a click was heard. Honda Tohru just locked the door. 

" Tohru's acting very weird today," Shigure said, stating the obvious. 

It was obvious to anyone that Tohru was acting very strange_, very strange_. Everybody was deciding whether or not they will break the door down and forced Tohru to tell them what was wrong. Surprisingly, " let's respect her privacy shall we? Everybody needs their space from time to time," Kyou said in a calm way. 

Everybody turned into super deformed and look at Kyou. Yuki felt for any fever, which Kyou slap his hands away blushing mad. " NANI?!" 

Kagura quickly get into lovey-dopey mode and hug Kyou tightly, so tight that you could hear his bones break. " Kiya! Kyou-chan is getting wiser!" 

In less than a minute, everybody turned loose. With the exception of Yuki and Hatori. Tohru open the door and instantly, everybody calm down. Everybody look at Tohru. She seems to be back to her normal genki self. Although she still looks like she wants to be anywhere else rather than being at the Sohmas.

The silence was once again back, but for once, Tohru does mind. Everybody said "Ittadaikimas" and ate the delicious meal in silent. Shigure, Kagura and Momiji would sometimes say something to lighten up the mood, but it was just not the same. 

Everybody was looking at Tohru discretely, well, at least only to her. She looks like she space out again, her food barely touched. 

RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG! 

" I'll get it," Tohru said, snapping out of her trance. She stood up and pick up the phone. " Moshi, moshi, Sohma's Residence. Honda Tohru speaking." 

There was a loud voice at the other side of the phone. It was so loud that the others heard it, but they weren't able to understand what it was saying. 

THUMP! 

Tohru drop the phone and she crashed on her butt, face in a shock mode and her body shaking. Her eyes were blank and she was crying. Everybody yelled, " Tohru!" 

The other person on the phone was also calling Tohru. She snap out of it and grip the phone, almost crashing it. " How much time do I have? How far is it to there?! NO! I don't care! I want to see her!" After the last sentence, she slammed the phone, which greatly startled everyone. Tohru almost never yelled out in anger and she doesn't say the words "I don't care" and she never slams the phone down, anger or not. 

Tohru stood up and rush to get her coat. She was almost out of the door when a strong hand grips her arm, stopping her from the process. She quickly turned, her face full of tears and almost begs out, " Let me go. I have to go." 

Yuki loosen his grip a bit, but not enough for Tohru to escape. " No. Not unless you tell us what is going on and where are you going," Yuki told her his voice strained. Tohru kept on crying shaking her head, " Please, Yuki-kun. Let me go. I don't have much time. Please!" 

" Explain." 

" I can't explain it. It is very complicated. Please," Tohru said, and this time, she's begging. 

" Then, tell us where are you going," Kyou demanded. 

Silence. 

" Tohru-oneechan, please tell us," Kisa softly said close to tears. 

" I'm going to Osaka," Tohru finally answered, but with difficulty since she was crying too much. Yuki let Tohru's arm go from shock, Tohru almost run off, but Shigure grab her. " Tohru-chan, I don't understand what is happening, but I will not allow you to go to Osaka in this late nigh." 

" Shigure-san. Onegai!" Tohru screamed out obviously frustrated. " I won't allow you. Not unless, we all accompany you and I'll drive you there." Shigure told her, smiling and holding out the keys, which was promptly taken by Hatori. " I'll drive. I don't trust you to drive. You would drive us to Nagasaki falls and not know about it." " Mou! Hari-chan, you're so mean!" everybody followed Hatori and get in the car without waiting for Tohru answering. 

She doesn't seem to have any choice either way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hatori has been driving for a long time now. He was not in any mood for Shigure's teasing. So, he shut him up by placing the pppppprrrrrreeeettyyyy big injection by his side. Other than that, he was still confused at the address that Tohru gave him. He was pretty sure that no building existed there. 

As for the people at the back, they were too worried about Tohru to do or even say anything. Everyone agreed mentally to not ask any question or disturb Tohru, who finally has fallen asleep. She was leaning at Kagura and at her other side was Kisa. 

Anyway, ever since they got inside the car, Tohru did nothing but cried. She refuses to answer anyone, she just kept crying until she ran out of tears and strength. Everybody was really worried for her. She wasn't the cheerful girl they always known. 

Finally, when everyone was sure that she is fully asleep, they tried to guess what could have been the matter. " Maybe it has something to do with her mother?" Hatsuharu supplied. " It can't be that. She said that she wants to see this person," Yuki said. 

Try as they can, they cannot figure out why she is like that. A few minutes later, Hatori spoke, " One of you calls this number. Tohru told me to call them when we're at Osaka." " I'll do it," Momiji volunteered. He dialed the number and nervously waited for someone to pick up the phone as it rings. He clicks the speaker so everyone can hear. 

" Hello? Tohru-san, I'm begging you not to come. It's too dangerous!" a man's voice answered and quickly said, not bothering to asked if it is Tohru. " Moshi, moshi, I'm not Tohru-kun, but one of her friends. We're already here at Osaka," Momiji told the man. 

A loud beeping sound was heard in the background. 

" Shimata! Kuso! All right! Once you reach the fork, turn left. You'll see a vast land full of sands. I'll be there waiting for you. CLICK." 

With that, the other person put the phone down. Hatori followed the instructions and soon enough they have reach the place. Everyone piled out of the car with the exemption of Tohru, who was still sound asleep. " Wow! The guy wasn't kidding. This places looks like a desert," Shigure said amaze. 

" Baka. There's no desert here in Japan," Yuki told him. A man in his mid-thirties appeared and went to them. He has a long rich blue hair, almost similar to Ayame. He's body was pretty masculine, but looks like a bishojo. His eyes were aqua marine, which was covered slightly by his long bangs. He's lab gown show that he is a doctor and his pale face can tell any one that he hasn't been taking good care of himself. 

" I'm glad that many of you have accompanied Tohru-san. She might need your help. Where is Tohru-san?" 

" She's still inside the car sleeping," Kisa softly answered. " Good. We don't have to show her to her just yet," the man said. He claps his hands twice and snaps his fingers thrice. Suddenly, the ground beneath them moved and they were being brought down. 

" There's an underground base here?!" Kagura asked out surprises. " Why yes, you didn't know?" " We don't know anything on what is going on here. We just forced Tohru for us to come," Hatori simply answered. " What is going on, Sensai?" Yuki politely asks. 

The man just looks at them, studying all of them. " Alright. Seeing that you are all here, there is no need to hide anything. My name is Kusurahi, Dr. Saru Kusurahi. This place is an observatory place for cursed people. I know that you all must be from the Sohma family. So I'm guessing that all of you are cursed by the vengeful spirit of the Juniishi." 

" Nanda… how did you know? That Tohru didn't tell you, did she?" Hiro asks narrowing his eyes. " Iye. She didn't tell me anything. We know a lot about the Sohma family. My wife was one of the Juniishi. She died two years after giving birth to our son," Dr. Kusurahi answered. 

Nobody asks any more questions. Finally reaching the ground, a young woman looking quite shaken greeted them. " Dr. Kusurahi, she's been calmed. But they were unable to put her to sleep." 

" Thank you Tsubasha. Why don't you go to…" A very pale looking Tohru cut off Dr. Kusurahi. " Sensai, Onegai, please let me see her," Tohru pleaded. Since when did she wake up? The Doctor was himself. 

" Tohru-chan, you look tired. You must rest for a while. You cannot see her in this condition," Tsubasha weakly answered. " ONEGAI!" Tsubasha and Dr. Kusurahi debated mentally whether or not to allow Tohru. As for the Sohma family, they were just getting more confused than ever. 

Tohru drop down her knees and started crying. She bowed low and said, " Onegai. Today is her tenth birthday. Please, let me see her." " Tohru/Tohru-chan/Tohru-san/Honda-san/Tohru-oneechan!" all of them exclaimed, Yuki being quick on his toes, pulled Tohru up. 

" Wakata. Wakata. Come with me," Dr. Kusurahi said giving up. " But listen to me Tohru-san. You must not let her see you. She's getting more wild," the doctor warned. Tohru just nodded her head unable to speak. 

The doctor took them in twist and turns. Kyou was loosing his temper with all the corridors they have passed all ready. And believe me, it was a lot. Finally, " We're here." 

A lot of people were there, some were wearing the standard scientist's gown while others were wearing a suit, the one astronaut uses. " Open the hatch," Dr. Kusurahi ordered. Some were hesitant to move, but seeing Tohru, they reluctantly did. 

They all turned to face the black wall. A click was heard and then, the wall started to move. When the wall is fully out of the way, a girl who was golden long locks is reviled. She was sitting on the floor Indian style with chains tied all around her. Her head was bowed and she was wearing a white suit that hugs her petite and overly thin body. Her arms are wrap around her and she was shaking. 

Tohru gasped and too fast for anyone to see, entered the room shouting, " XERES!" 

" Tohru-san, no! Catch her!" Dr. Kusurahi shouted. Nobody moved except for the Sohmas and Kusurahi. " Xeres. Xeres. It's me, Tohru, your older sister. I came to wish you a happy birthday," Tohru said as she rushes towards the girl. Within a blink of an eye, Tohru was slamming right back to the walls. 

Chuckles were heard from the little girl. She stood up, dragging the chains and making noises of the church bells. Slowly, she lifts her head up, her red, glowing eyes, focused on them. 

With a voice that surely is not the girl's, " Good. You came here to me. Then I surely can kill you. Isn't that great Xeres? Your dear sweet sister came here for your birthday gift. Namely, herself." 

" What's going on here?!" Kyou asks, helping Tohru up. " Honda-san, are you alright?" Yuki asks Tohru. Tohru just keep crying and kept saying "No." Hatsuharu and Kagura were in a fighting stand, as the girl called Xeres took one step towards them. Then another, and another. 

" Maru! Stop this!" Kusurahi yelled. 

" He, he, he… you're going to die today Honda Tohru… a slow and pai- NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Xeres' voice changes suddenly to that of a girl's one. 

She covered her ears and feel on her knees. " Onee-chan! Onegai! Get out of here! He's going to kill you. Please, get out! Take her out! I can't hold him any longer. GET OUT!" Xeres screamed at the top of her voice. 

Yuki quickly lifted Tohru up and rush outside, everyone following behind him. Kusurahi slam his fist at a red button, and the wall returned to its place. They can still here the little girl's screams. Kisa was covering her ears and Hiro was supporting her. 

Hatori looked calm but he was shaking a little bit. Shigure lost his cheerful face. Momiji was trembling with Hatsuharu supporting him. Kagura was looking paled and Kyou was helping her stand up. Kyou looks enrage, as well as Yuki. As for Tohru, she was shut with a tranquilizer and instantly fell asleep. 

One of the workers took her away to rest in a room. Kusurahi ordered everyone to go and rest, while the Sohmas was told to sit down. " Alright. Don't ask question. First, every one of you must drink this tea. I think that you all need it." Nobody argued with him and drank the teas that were presented to them by Tsubasha. 

After everyone has calm down and Tsubasha left to rest, Kusurahi started. " As all of you must be wondering, Xeres is Tohru's younger sister. Xeres was posses by the vengeful spirit of Hisimoto Maru. Maru used to be a general and so was Honda Matsumaru. The two were rivals; at least that is what Maru thought. 

Matsumaru didn't care otherwise, his only goal was to bring his family great honor, and in what ever the cause is. Because of his goal, he killed Maru who was in the way for his victory. Before Maru died, he cursed the Honda family, but nobody too it seriously, until now when Maru posses the body of Xeres, at the age of five." 

Flashback: 

_"Look, Tohru, you have a new baby sister," Kyoko told a six years old Tohru, showing her the baby Xeres bundle up in a cloth. " Yeah! That means that I will be a big sister now," the little Tohru exclaimed. " Yes, can you help me in taking good care of her?" " Hai!"_

_" What do you want to name her?" a young looking Kusurahi asked. " Hmm… what do you think, Tohru?" Kyoko asks Tohru looking at her. Tohru placed her fingers on her chin and thought hard, looking at the baby. _

_" Wakata! Xeres!" Tohru finally answer. The two adults seems surprise at her answer. " Let's name her Xeres. Because her hair has a heavenly glow and her eyes are pretty purple!" so, hence forth, her name was Xeres. _

_A five-year-old Xeres run towards the wall laughing heavily. " Run and hide, but you'll never get away from me," an eleven-year-old Tohru said, pretending to search for Xeres. Xeres laugh, but quickly cup her mouth and moved into a corner. _

_" Hmm… where could she be… oh where, oh where? Gotcha!" Tohru yelled grabbing hold of Xeres' arm. But instead of shrieking, Xeres was quiet. Her head was lowered. Suddenly, Xeres look up. Tohru was shock to find that Xeres' purple eyes were glowing red. _

_" DIE!" Xeres screamed, but her voice change. It turned into a man's voice. It was hoarse and monstrous-like. Tohru slammed to the walls and Kyoko rushed inside and went to Tohru. " Tohru! Xeres!" _

_"He, he, he… all of you will die. All Hondas will die!" _

End of Flashback. 

" I was their family doctor back then, so I saw everything. Kyoko didn't know what to do and only did what she knew, she knock Xeres out and chain her to the bed. After that, she called me over. I was shock to find Xeres chain to the bed and she was laughing like a lunatic. No, it was Maru laughing, he has taken control of Xeres' body 

I had to treat Tohru before I went to observe Xeres. Tohru was in a bad shape. Maru broke five of her ribs. I was doubtful if she could survive that, but she did. Kyoko didn't know that I was head of the team of those observing cursed people, and I didn't want her to know. 

I research about the Hondas and found out the root cause. But Kyoko and Tohru just thought that Xeres was suffering from some mental illness. I didn't have the heart to tell them the truth. I ordered them that Xeres has to be lock in her room and that a doggy door made to slip her food. 

I strictly ordered them not to get close and not one of their relatives either. They obeyed me, and I worked hard to look for a way to forced Maru out. There was a problem. Maru and Xeres are connected. If we tried to take Maru's spirit out of her body, she'll die with him. After one month, Reiko (I'm not sure what was Kasuya's sister's name so I'll name her Reiko for now) came and spilled the beans to Kyoko and Tohru." 

Flashback: 

_" What are you talking about?!" Kyoko asked. _

_" In layman's term, your daughter is posses by the spirit of Maru whose goal is to kill all the Hondas. There is no way for her to be save. All that can be done, is make Maru weak so Xeres could have control over her body," Reiko told Kyoko so calm as if she was just telling them that Xeres would not be graduating from preliminary school._

End of Flashback. 

" Kyoko couldn't believe it and was out for weeks. Tohru was having a hard time because of this. She was torn between worry for her mother and Xeres, and fear of losing them. Tohru was only eleven, but for her age she held well. She took care of her mother diligently, studied hard and even help me research for a way to help Xeres get well. 

But things were not meant to be all right. Maru broke loose one time and attack Reiko. She wasn't hurt that much, because I manage to knock her unconscious. Reiko was livid. She chained Xeres hanging in the air and whips her a hundred strokes a day. Xeres returned to us, but Reiko didn't stop her antics. She even ordered that Xeres could only eat bread alone. 

Kyoko can't do anything. She was in the brick of losing her mind. Tohru was getting thin and sick. I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything. I was only their family doctor. Nothing else. So, the search for a way to help Xeres became like an obsession to me. I stayed at their house in order to take care of both Kyoko and Tohru. It went on like that for a year. In those months, Xeres stop responding to the world. She was still alive and she was not in a coma, she just …stop. 

But one day, when I went in to see Xeres and give her painkillers, she talked to me. She was only six, but she sounded like a thirty-year-old person." 

Flashback: 

_" Kusurahi-ojichan, please make my okaa-san and onee-chan forget about me and kill me. I don't want them to suffer anymore. Okaa-san went through a lot and all she wished was to have a normal family. So please, help them, I'm not afraid to die. What I'm afraid is that Maru will take control of me again and this time, he will really kill everyone."_

End of flashback 

" Her eyes were serious, but she smiled at me. I was really amazed at her and Tohru. No matter what they have gone through, they were able to smile. It was then that I decided to take Xeres with me here in Osaka and take care of her. I shot each and every one of the Hondas who knew Xeres. 

I made sure that nobody knew anything at all. Suddenly, two years later around winter, Tohru called me through my old cell phone. She demanded that I tell her what was going on. I could not keep her the truth, so I told her. She went to visit Xeres because I thought it was okay. Xeres, when she was first place here, was so weak that she was at the peak of dying, but Maru's will to kill all the Hondas was the only thing that keep her alive. 

She got well enough to be speaking, half a year later. But then, Maru grew stronger everyday. Half the day, Xeres would change into Maru, because of that, nobody wanted to come near her except Tsubasha and me. She took chains and chained herself to the wall. After a year, she was able to control Maru again. So I really thought that it was okay for Tohru to come and visit her. How wrong I was. That day was the worst day of my life. The minute Tohru-san entered the lab; a feeling told me that I should not let this continue. But seeing Tohru-san's happy face, I felt that I had no choice..." 

Flashback: 

_" Dokode? Where's Xeres?" Tohru excitedly asks visibly fidgeting. Kusurahi can't help smile back at her. " Come then, I will lead you to her. She's progressing actually. Maru hasn't appeared for over a month. I think that is a good sign. And some of my lab assistance came out alive."_

_" Really?! Does that mean that she's finally being healed?" Tohru looked at Kusurahi with hope gleaming in her eyes. Kusurahi sweat dropped turning away from her. " Don't get you're hopes too high okay, Tohru-san?" Kusurahi answered the overly excited Tohru. Tohru kept quiet not answering him. The two came to the lab in silence. People greeted them with a happy face saying all together, " Good morning Sensai. Good morning Honda-san." Both replied back. " Open the wall, Haji. Tohru-san's here to see Xeres." _

_Haji obeyed and then pressed the red button. The wall slowly open and Tohru was doing the " I'm- so- excited- I- can't- stand- still" kind of look. Standing there and looking like she can't contain herself any longer, Kusurahi can't do anything but smile at the sight of that. " Now, Tohru-san, be careful. Maru might have weaken, but it is not a guarantee that that he's gone." _

_Tohru nodded her head in understanding. The walls slowly opened and the first thing that Tohru saw was a sleeping Xeres. At least, she looks like she is sleeping. Xeres is in a sitting position, her back leaning at the wall. Her bangs covered her eyes and her chest went up and down in a normal breathing. Tohru smiled, waiting for two years to see her little sister again, was finally paying off. Not planning to bother the little girl, she walked softly over her side. Patting Xeres' head, Tohru softly uttered, " I'm back, imouto. I'll take care of you now." _

_" I wonder who will you do that when you're dead!" the voice of Maru yelled, taking hold of Tohru's hand. Tohru shriek, surprised by the sudden movement. Xeres/Maru slowly stood up, her/his face grinning, eyes color of blood red. Tilting up her/his face, Maru said in a very satisfied voice, " I'm waiting has finally paid off." Maru laughed a demented laugh, scaring Tohru. " Hurry, Tsubasha, bring out the tranquilizer! Haji, help me control Maru." The two men went over, trying with all their might to pull the insane spirit away from Tohru. _

End of flashback. 

Kusurahi rubbed his face, feeling suddenly very tired from all that has happened for the past six or seven years. " We manage to save pulled Tohru out of the way before Maru sliced her head off. (Sighing) after that incident, I decided to erase Tohru-san's memory completely, using a strong substance. But Tohru-san was able to persuade me to leave her memory intact. She said that it is better having her memory of Xeres there to remember her (Xeres) by, even if it hurts her. I agreed in one condition. And that was for Tohru to never come here and see Xeres. She agreed with a condition of her own. And that was for me to inform about Xeres' progress." 

All was silent. None knows what to say. Kusurahi stood up and went over to a small window, enabling anyone to look inside the "prison cell". " I called last night to tell Tohru-san that Xeres is to the bring of brake down. From our calculation, Xeres has at most four to five months more to lice, before Maru completely takes over her body. And when that happens, we have to kill both of them." 

"What?! Why?" Momiji exclaimed. " Once Maru takes over Xeres' body, there's no guarantee that we will be able to stop him form doing what he wants. Maru is an extremely strong spirit. He can kill us all a long time ago if Xeres hasn't been stopping him. Xeres is still alive inside, but she has no more control," Kusurahi explained, pain evident in his eyes. " I don't want to do it, more than anyone else; but, if Maru does succeed in killing his pry, Xeres will go crazy." 

Momiji slump back on the chair feeling defeated, starring at the floor. " There is no other way?" Kagura asks. Kusurahi shook his head, looking more downhearted then before. " Maru won't go away until a Honda is alive." 


End file.
